Bring me to life
by pigows
Summary: Gente, eu não sei como resumir a fic, então depois eu faço um resumo decente para vocês, ok?


**_Bring Me to Life_**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Gente, as partes em negrito são a música em inglês e as partes em itálico é a tradução para o português, ok?

E, só para avisar a música que eu usei é _Bring me to life, Evanescence._

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bring Me to Life**

**How can you see into my eyes**

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

**Like open doors?**

_Como portas abertas?_

Como é possível que você me entenda como ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer? Como é possível que você apenas com uma palavra consiga tirar toda a sanidade que há em mim? Como é possível que além de roubar minha saúde e minha vida você ainda queira roubar p único sentimento que há em mim? Como é possível que eu te ame tanto e você simplesmente me rejeite desse jeito?

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

_Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

_Até que você o encontre lá e o traga de volta pra casa_

Durante todos esses meses eu não vivi. Foi como se eu dormisse esperando por você, esperando que você um dia me dissesse _"Eu te amo!" _e esperando o dia em que nós ficaríamos juntos.

Não sei mais se voltarei a viver, acho que só voltarei a viver no dia em que você realmente for meu.

**(Wake me up)**

_(Me acorde)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Me acorde por dentro_

**(I can't wake up)**

_(Não consigo acordar)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Me acorde por dentro_

**(Save me)**

_(Me salve)_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_

**(Wake me up)**

_(Me acorde)_

**Bid my blood to run**

_Faça meu sangue correr_

**(I can't wake up)**

_(Não consigo acordar)_

**Before I come undone**

_Antes que eu me acabe_

**(Save me)**

_(Me salve)_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

_Me salve do nada que eu me tornei_

Maldita a hora em que eu descobri o que era amar. Maldita a hora em que eu descobri que te amava. Olha no que o amor me transformou... Sou algo sem vida.

Ande, venha até aqui! Chame por nome e mande essa escuridão pra longe. Faça com que meu sangue corra de novo, faça com que eu volte a viver. Ande, venha até aqui e me transforme no que eu era antes de você me rejeitar.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

**you can't just leave me**

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

**Breathe into me and make me real**

_Me dê fôlego e me faça real_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga para vida_

Como você é capaz de me deixar, agora que a única coisa que me falta é você? Como é que você é capaz de me deixar mesmo sabendo que o seu amor é a única coisa que falta pra mim?

Ande, venha para cá e me traga de novo a vida.

**Bring me to life.**

_Me traga para vida_

**(I've been living a lie)**

_(Eu tenho vivido uma mentira)_

**(There's nothing inside)**

_(Não há nada dentro)_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga para vida_

Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou a única a viver uma mentira aqui. Então, pra que continuar a mentira? Eu sei que você me ama e, você também sabe disso.

**Frozen inside**

_Congelada por dentro_

**Without your touch**

_Sem seu toque_

**Without you love, darling,**

_Sem seu amo,_ _querido,_

**Only you are th life among the dead**

_Somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

Meu amor, eu não sou nada sem seu amor, sem seu toque, sem você. Somente você é capaz de me trazer de volta à vida.

**All this time**

_Todo esse tempo_

**I can't believe I couldn't**

_Não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

**Kept in the dark**

_Estive perdida na escuridão,_

**But you were there in front of me**

_Mas você estava na minha frente_

Você não acha que já perdemos tempo demais? Você não acha que já perdemos tempo enquanto não víamos que isso era amor? Para que continuar a mentir?

**I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems**

_Parece que eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos_

**I've got to open my eyes for everthing**

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

**Without a thought**

_Sem um pensamento_

**Without a voice**

_Sem uma voz_

**Without a soul**

_Sem uma alma_

**Don't let me die here**

_Não me deixe morrer aqui_

**There must be somenthing more**

_Deve haver algo mais_

**Bring me to life**

_Me traga para vida_

Sem sua presença parece que venho dormindo, enquanto os outros vivem suas vidas normalmente lá fora. Eu não tenho mais uma alma... Sou quase uma pessoa morta sem você, a única coisa que ficou na terra foi meu corpo, o resto se foi para a escuridão, a qual se encontra por aí, em um beco sem saída. Não me deixe aqui... Volte para mim, você sabe que tem algo mais... Venha e me traga para a vida.

**(Wake me up)**

_(Me acorde)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Me acorde por dentro_

**(I can't wake up)**

_(Não consigo acordar)_

**Wake me up inside**

_Me acorde por dentro_

**(Save me)**

_(Me salve)_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_

- Ginny?

- Harry!

* * *

N/A: Espero que vocês gostem e me desculpem qualquer erro de português, e me avisem se tiver algum...

Antes de ir embora, vou de dedicar essa fic a uma pessoa muito especial para mim: minha maninha, Giuli. Sim Giuli, esse é o seu presente de aniversário... Chegou meio atrasado, mas ainda assim foi feito com muito carinho para você.

Beijos para todos,

Pah Princess


End file.
